tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lexus GX
The Lexus GX is a mid-size sport utility vehicle (SUV) sold in North American and Eurasian markets by Lexus. The first generation GX 470 was introduced at the North American International Auto Show in 2002 as a 2003 model, and subsequently became the third SUV to enter Lexus' lineup. The GX 470 was later upgraded with added technological features, including a new off-road suspension system and a Sport model. The 4.7 L V8 engine in the GX 470 was the same as used on the larger LX 470. The second generation GX 460 was introduced at the Guangzhou International Automobile Exhibition in 2009, adding a more powerful 4.6 L V8 and new interior and drivetrain features. Targeted initially for the North American market, the Lexus GX design has been characterized as focused on blending both on-road and off-road capabilities in a single luxury-type vehicle. The GX shares exterior design with the Toyota Land Cruiser Prado, sold in Asia, Australia, and Europe, and is based on the same platform which also underpins the 4Runner, FJ Cruiser.2007 Lexus GX 470 Review – Edmunds.com In the Lexus lineup, the GX is situated between its crossover counterpart, the RX, and the premium full-size LX. Production of the GX occurs at Lexus' Tahara plant in Japan. __TOC__ First generation (UZJ120; 2002–2009) | width = | height = | weight = | wheelbase = | related = Toyota 4Runner Toyota FJ Cruiser }} The Lexus GX 470 was introduced as a 2003 model in November 2002, and released at the same time as the now-defunct competitor, the Lincoln Aviator. The GX 470 featured a welded steel body, an electronically controlled five-speed automatic transmission, and an enhanced permanent four-wheel drive with center locking Torsen differential.2003 Lexus GX 470 Review, Prices, Photos: New Car Test Drive The suspension shared its layout with the Toyota 4Runner equipped with the rear air suspension, the GX 470 adding an Adaptive Variable Suspension (AVS) feature which adjusts damper firmness continuously, and an optional KDSS system instead of the 4Runner's X-REAS system. The GX 470 also featured Downhill Assist Control (DAC) to modulate the vehicle's descent down slopes. The GX interior offered a place for up to eight passengers with three rows of seating, although the optional third row was tight with only of legroom for its three passengers. A side-opening rear tailgate was standard. Other features included built-in mudguards, water-repellent glass for the windshield and the driver & passenger doors, integrated illuminated running boards, and a roof rack with crossbars. The premium 240 watt 14-speaker Mark Levinson audio system along with a rear seat DVD entertainment system were available as options. The GX 470 was powered by a 4.7 L,VVT-i 32-valve, four-cam V8 2UZ-FE engine with at 5,400 rpm and of torque at 3,400 rpm. The GX also met all the requirements to make it a certified Ultra-Low Emission Vehicle II (ULEV II). The following year-by-year changes occurred after the GX's 2003 debut: For 2004, the GX received a number of safety upgrades that included a roll-sensing feature for the side curtain airbags, a tire pressure monitoring system and an optional rear backup camera system (for those vehicles with the navigation system installed).Consumer Guide 2003-2009 Lexus GX 470: Year-to-Year Changes The transmission was upgraded to a sealed unit, requiring no maintenance and having no dipstick. An optional Kinetic Dynamic Suspension System (KDSS) became available as a late-year addition. KDSS can free and adjusts the GX's stabilizer bars for greater articulation allowing the wheels to move with less restriction over uneven terrain. KDSS uses front and rear hydraulic pressure-sensing valves and larger stabilizer bars to reduce body roll during on-road conditions, while retaining smooth ride quality on regular road surfaces. The GX 470's ground clearance measured 8.3 inches, with an approach angle of 30° when the rear suspension raised (31 normal height) and a departure angle of 29° raised (25° normal), it had a drag coefficient of Cd 0.38. In 2004 for 2005, a Sport model joined the lineup that included the Kinetic Dynamic Suspension System, smoked bezel headlamps, foglamp trim, black pearl emblems, a chrome license plate garnish and exhaust tip and alloy wheels with a dark graphite finish. Inside, the Sport model featured black bird's eye maple wood and graphite metallic trim. Other GX option changes that year included an upgraded navigation system with better graphics and additional functions, Bluetooth compatibility and voice commands for the climate control, audio and navigation systems. The engine became more powerful with the addition of VVT-i good for 270 horsepower (up from 235). Standard features included front air conditioning w/dual zone automatic climate controls, interior air filter, power tilt/telescopic wood/leather-wrapped steering wheel w/radio controls, cruise control, leather upholstery, heated front bucket seats, 10-way power driver seat w/lumbar adjustment, 6-way power passenger seat, memory system, 2nd-row split folding rear seat, heated power mirrors w/tilt-down back-up aid, power sunroof, 6-disc CD changer, rain-sensing wipers, compass, outside-temperature indicator, universal garage door opener, and rear privacy glass. Optional features included a navigation system w/voice recognition, DVD entertainment system, rearview camera, wireless cell phone link, Mark Levinson sound system, 3rd-row split folding rear seat, Lexus Link assistance system, and tow-hitch receiver. Packages and options could get the Lexus GX 470 from US$47,615 up to about US$57,000. 2006 saw no significant changes to the GX 470, although new SAE engine testing procedures resulted in a slight drop in the amount of stated power for the V8 (to ). For 2007, a few detail changes were made to the onboard entertainment systems. The optional navigation system was upgraded with fifth-generation Lexus technology that included improved voice activation for many functions, a higher-resolution display, and an input jack for auxiliary devices like an iPod. The Mark Levinson premium audio system could also now play DVDs while displaying video on the navigation screen when the vehicle is parked. Additionally, the optional rear-seat entertainment system's video screen was expanded to wide. For 2008 models, Lexus added a new dark metallic finish on the front grille, chrome roof rack rails, a liquid graphite finish on the standard 17-inch alloy wheels, chrome finished front audio speaker grilles, and revised turn signal lights. Brown walnut wood trim became a new interior option, while Salsa Red Pearl and Desert Sage Metallic exterior paint were new for 2008. Second generation (URJ150; 2009–present) | width = | height = | weight = | wheelbase = | related = Toyota 4Runner Toyota FJ Cruiser }} The GX 460 debuted at the China (Guangzhou) International Automobile Exhibition in November 2009. Power comes from a new 4.6-liter 1UR-FE V8 engine producing and of torque. The engine is mated to a new 6-speed automatic transmission, fuel economy is improved to an EPA-estimated city, highway ( combined) rating while maximum towing capacity remains at . The GX continues on with body-on-frame construction, full-time 4-wheel drive, a Hi-lo transfer case and a Torsen center locking differential distributing a variable torque split when left unlocked. The distribution includes a 40:60 (front:rear) ratio under normal driving conditions, a 30:70 ratio during cornering and a 50:50 ratio when the differential detects rear wheel slippage. The Kinetic Dynamic Suspension System (KDSS) has been made standard along with larger 18-inch wheels. Like before the Rear Adjustable Height Control (AHC) air suspension is offered with an Adaptive Variable Suspension (AVS) system that varies damper firmness. Electronic aids include the LX 570's Crawl Control system and as before Hill-start Assist Control (HAC), Downhill Assist Control (DAC) and Active traction control (A-TRAC) system which attempts to replicate the functionality of front and rear locking differentials are standard. New standard safety features include active headrests which move forward and upward in a rear collision to minimize whiplash and ten airbags, including driver and passenger knee airbags, second row side impact torso airbags. New safety options include a Pre-Collision System to sense and respond to potential accidents, Driver Monitoring System to observe driver attention, a lane departure warning system which alerts during unintended lane egress, and Lexus Enform with Safety Connect, a telematics assistance service. Front and side view cameras like those on the LX 570 are offered as an option. These cameras are located at the rear door, rear-view mirror, and passenger-side mirror, providing three views of the vehicle's side to aid maneuvering in parking lots or off-road.Four Wheeler - 2010 Lexus GX460 First Drive For the first time optional low-beam HID headlamps are included on a body-on-frame Lexus SUV, joining the unibody crossover RX SUV. The HID projectors include an Intelligent High Beam feature which automatically dims the high beams depending on traffic conditions and an Adaptive Front lighting System (AFS) that swivel the headlamps in corners. Rain-sensing wipers are standard with the rear wiper hidden under the rear spoiler, the drag coefficient has been reduced to 0.35 and the rear door which remains a swing type that faces the curb features a new flip-up glass panel to allow for easier access. On the inside three color choices are offered; Ecru, Black and Sepia. The 7-passenger GX 460 now comes standard with a power folding two passenger third row which folds flat, the second row can slide forward or backwards, recline backwards or tilt forward for easier third row access. Because the third row is no longer removable and takes up additional space cargo capacity has declined considerably. Other new features include ventilated front seats that are heated and standard. A toggle switch replaces the transfer case's floor mounted shift lever. The gauge cluster can display the steering wheel angle to aid the driver in off road situations. Also standard is a 4.2-inch LCD center display and backup camera. The optional Mark Levinson system includes 17 speakers, the navigation system is hard drive based and the Rear Seat Entertainment System (RSES) uses two displays mounted on the rear seat backs. Other major options include a three-zone climate control system, semi-aniline leather seating, heated steering wheel and heated outer second row seats. 2010 recall On April 13, 2010, Consumer Reports urged customers not to buy the 2010 GX 460, giving it a “Don’t buy, Safety Risk” label, its first such vehicle rating since 2001, following the results of a "lift-off oversteer" emergency test. This label was lifted on May 7, 2010. In the high-speed test, the SUV was quickly turned with no pedal input, causing a sideways slide before the vehicle stability control (VSC) initiated a full stop. Consumer Reports said that the VSC acted too slowly, and if a wheel hit a curb or slid off the pavement, a rollover accident could occur. The shared-platform Toyota 4Runner passed the test, and while Consumer Reports said it knew of no actual incidents, it recommended a software fix. The same day, vehicle maker Toyota expressed concern, thanked the magazine, and temporarily suspended GX 460 sales. While noting that the SUV met all U.S. federal requirements, on April 16 Toyota confirmed that its testing had duplicated the results. On April 19, a voluntary recall of the GX 460 was issued, along with the left-hand-drive Land Cruiser Prado, for a software update to fix the VSC response. Insideline: 2010 Lexus GX 460 Recall Expands Globally With the software update in place, sales resumed on April 29. Vehicle stability control had been criticized by Wheels magazine for slow response speed on such models as the Toyota Kluger (known as the Highlander in North America), while Drive noted that VSC had also been said to intervene too soon. Car criticized Consumer Reports for favoring electronics over safe driving habits, and the Wall Street Journal pointed the lack of VSC a decade ago. Awards The Lexus GX has won various awards including 4-Wheeler of the Year in 2003 and 2004 from 4x4 Magazine, and Automobile Magazine All-Star for 2003 in the Mid-Size Sport-Utility category. J.D. Power and Associates named the GX 470 the highest ranked premium luxury SUV in initial quality in 2005,J.D. Power Initial Quality 2005 and Kelley Blue Book gave the GX 470 its Best Resale Value Award in 2006.Kelley Blue Book 2006 Best Resale Value Award Sales figures Sales data in United States for the Lexus GX are as follows, sourced from manufacturer yearly data: References External links *Lexus GX official U.S. site *GX 470 specifications details changes by year GX Category:SUVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2002 Category:Trucks built in Japan